Was in her Hevean, Was in her Limbo
by QueenOfYaoi69
Summary: Everyone, I'm doing this again. Lucy heartfilla got kicked out of her team for Lisanna and was called names but, a little girl who looks like Lucy but, has lighter hair and icy blue eyes takes Lcuy to meet someone, Lucy hasn't seen in years and when that person asks Lucy to go with her. Will Lucy got with the person or stay to feel unwanted in Fairy Tail?
1. Running and Meeting

INFO-Lucy is 8 in this chapter.

Lucy's REAL father is dead if you are wondering why only her and her mother are running.

Lucy acts like a princess 'cause she is one but, can act like a normal person.

Also this is a different way of how Fairy Tail (anime not guide) could of went.

I do (not (not (not is their as a option))own Fairy Tail and anyway ENJOY!

**Lucy POV **

**My mother and I were running, running away from her kingdom that she ruled over with many followers and I start to wonder and ask my mother, "Mother? Why are we hiding, shouldn't we fight with our people?" She nobs and says, "I know but, if we die who will take the throne?" I thought about what she said and say, "Okay. But, where are we going?"**

**"We are going to seal our powers and your memory of this place." My mother answers as I widen my eyes and say, tearing up, "I don't want to forget..." "I know, sweetie but, it's the only way to keep you safe and act like how you normal act no, "Mother." but, you." I nob my head and say, "Okay mom." She smiles as we stopped running. We were at a lake, one with 2 dragons next to it. They smile when they see us and one says, "Your here, let's beginning, who's first?" I say, "Me." My mom was taken back but, smiled and asks, "Are you sure?" I nob and everything become blurry from that.**

_I wake up panting... I than get out of bed and change "Lucy!" I hear my father says. "Yeah?" I ask. "Come down here." He says. "Okay." _

_I went to my father to only look at me in a sad way and say, "Your mother, my wife, is very very sick, she could die." My eyes wide and I ran to my mother's room to find her very very pale, breathing very heavily, eyes very red with bags under eyes like she was trying to sleep but, couldn't she than looks at me and says, "Run, run away from your father. He was once a nice man but, he did that." I was shocked to hear this and ran to hug my mother and said, "Okay mom." She than said, "Remember be as nice as a princess but, as strong as a dragon." I nob and started to run. Thinking about what her mom said, 'Remember be as nice as a princess but, as strong as a dragon' I ran past my father who was shocked as he looked worried as I start to run away from my home._

_*Later*_

_I started to walk after a while and than I got to town and bumped into someone. "Sorry." I say and look at the person I bumped into it was a boy that looked like he was 10, with blonde hair and was wearing a eyepatch. "It's okay. But, where are your parents." _

_"I well ran away from my father because my mother got hurt better badly and she told me that my father did and told to me run." His eyes widen but said, "Do you want to join me?" I nob and say, "My name is Lucy." "String. I have to tell you I have a brother named Rouge, he has black hair." I nob as I start to walk with him and saw something on his arm a mark? "What's that?" He saw what I was looking at and said, "My guide Mark." I was shocked to hear he was a wizard. "You're a wizard!?" I yell kinda and he nobs and I say, "I always wanted to be a wizard but, I only know celestial spirt magic." I look down and showed him my keys. I had 3, the cow/bull, the mermaid, and a clock that knows everything kinda. He nobs but, said, "It's okay. At long as you know magic you can join sabertooth." I beam and we talked about that. I than met his brother, he was quiet but, I didn't mind and we walked and walked until we got to sabertooth._

_"This is sabertooth, come on." String says and runs in and I follow, it was awesome, (it looked like the Fairy Tail guide 2 but, bigger) the flooring was Marble, the walls were a gold color with a diamond color. We started to walk and got to a stop because we're got to the office and went inside to see a man with a bread, a long white one looking outside. "Master, I found something who wants to join the guide." String says the 'Master' than turns a look at me and says, "What are your powers?" "I- well-" "A celestial spirt wizard." String says for me. The 'Master' looks at me and says, "Where do you want you guide Mark and what color?' I point to my belly next to my right hand and say, "In White and Black." H nobs and he pulled my shirt a little up so he could put the mark and he did. My mark was in black and white, I smile and say, "Thank you Master, come on stringy-bee!" I grab String's hand and ran out of master's office and when we got out I stop and passed out._

Chapter one done, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2's title is to long to write

INFO- In this chapter Lucy is 16/17/18

-And isn't a sabertooth

-Lisanna is back (when Lucy is 17)

Enjoy!

**GONE AND NEW HOME!**

_Lucy POV (AGE 16)_

_"You sure, you want to leave?" String asks me. I nob and say, "I want to join Fairy Tail!" I say, he sighs and nobs but says, "Write letters okay?" I nob and hug him for the last time and say, "Don't worry, Stringy-Bee!" He nobs and returns the hug, After a little while I leave._

_I got to the train station and started going to Fiore._

_As soon as I got there, I started to look around and after about an hour and a half I saw the guide! I started to run towards it. ...but I bump into someone, pink hair? (A/N: if only you knew, Lolz) "Sorry..." I say and the man I bumped into says, "It's okay! But, where are you going?" The man asked, I told him, "I want to join Fairy Tail." He beams and grabs my hand and say, "I'm in Fairy Tail!" I was shock and asked, "Where are we going?" "To get you a Fairy Tail mark." I beam and start running with him._

_When we got there, the place was different than Sabertooth but, looked like it but, everything was made out of wood. There were people fighting, drinking and people passed out. "GUYS I FOUND THIS GIRL WHO WANTS TI JOIN FAIRY TAIL!1" The man yells than some else yells, "SHUT UP NATSU!" "You shut up, Ice princess!" Natsu and the other man started to fight. Marijane than started to walk up to and say, "You want to join?" I nob and she asks, "Where and what color?" I point to my right hand and said, "Pink." She did my mark and I thank her, I than look for Natsu, to see him looking at job requests. "Natsu, look, I got my mark." "Okay... Good to know..." He was busy so, I looked around._

_*after I looked around*_

_I started to walk home. While, my new home. I went inside and started to write to String._

**July 4, X784**

**Dear String,**

**Hello! I hope you get this letter soon. Anyway, Fairy Tail is great! I met this man name Natsu who helped me! I'm sorry if this letter is short, nothing that exciting happened! Anyway, I'm going to go ask Taurus to give you the letter and if you want, you can write one and give him it the next time I sent you a letter!**

**-With lots of Love**

**Lucy Heartfilla**

**P.S. I miss you and how is the guide?**

_"I open the gate of Taurus, the Bull!" I say and summoned Taurus. "Yes, Miss Lucy?" He asks and I hand him the letter after I put it in a envelope and seal it and wrote, "To String." On it I say, "Get this to String, will you?" He nobs and got the letter and disappears. I than get ready to go to bed and before I go to bed, Taurus comes back and says, "String got the letter and said he misses you too." I smile and thanked him than 'Proof' Taurus disappeared and I went to bed._

**Oh, Nice to Meet You...**

_Lucy POV (AGE 17)_

_After we got home from Edolas and Lisanna came back I started to get ignored and only a few people still talked to me and they were, Levy, Levy's soon to be boyfriend, (you know who!) Miraijane, Happy, Wendy and Clara and sometimes Cana. I sighed and went to Mira to get a strawberry milkshake. "Mira."- I start to say. -"Can I get a strawberry milkshake?" Mira nobs and gives me one witch I drink and say, "Thank you." I than paid her and was about to go home when I hear some one with Natsu's voice yell, "Luce!" I look at the voice to see Natsu, running to me and say, "You're out of Team Natsu!"- And he says it a little to happily. Everyone who notices me (even Cana) looked and gasped, I tried to hold my tears and I become emotionless and say, "Okay." -"and Lisanna is taking your place! After all you are just a weak wizard!" Than Erza and Gray looked and gasped. I nob and Natsu walks towards his Team and gets death glares from Erza, Gray, Happy, Clara, Cana, Mira, Levy and Wendy and than they all run/walk to me and Mira asks, "Are you okay?" I nob and say, "Yeah..." Than Erza says something, "I'm sorry for ignoring you, I just missed Lisanna that's all." Gray nobbed and I smiled and said, "It's okay." Than Gray said something, "Maybe you and I can go on a job together?" Erza than says, "I want to join as well." Than Levy says, "I'm joining!" Than Wendy said, "Me too!" "I'm join as well." Cana said, while the Happy and Clara nodded. Than I said, "I can get the job." I went to the job bored and pick a job I liked and show it to the people going with me. They all nob and than Erza, Gray and Wendy, with Clara and Happy say, they have to do something. Than I see them all walk to Natsu and Erza says, "I quit your Team." Than walks here. "I also quit." Said Gray and walks here. "As do I." Wendy says and runs here. "I quit if Wendy quits." Clara says and flies here. Than Happy says, "Sorry, Natsu but, I quit as well." And also flies here. Natsu looks shocked but, gets over it quickly. "Come on, guys, let's get ready!" I say and add, "We're going to go to the Train Station in a hour!" Everyone going with me on the job nods and leaves to get ready and than Mira says, "Lucy I would love to go with you but..." She point to the bar, I nob and say, "It's okay!" And hug Mira which, returns it and I got get ready and write a letter to String when I got home._

**July 7, X785**

**Dear String, **

**It has been a few years since my mother's death and I am sad but not only that but, becauseI have been kicked out of Team Natsu but, I am happy because I have friends who cared and asked if they wanted to go to a job with me and Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Clara all left Team Natsu for me! Anyway, I am going to a job in about 40 minutes! I also miss you and the guide!**

**-With lots of Love**

**Lucy Heartfilla**

_I seal the letter and say "I open the gate, Virgo the Maiden!" I say as Virgo appeared in a pink proof and asks, "Is it punishment time, princess?" I shake my head and say, "Give this to String and if he has a letter give it to me, okay?" She nobs and I give her the letter and she disappears only to return in 3 minutes with a letter. "Here, he says he wants you to have this and says, he is happy that up you have great friends." She than disappears. I open the letter and read it:_

**_July 7, X 785_**

**_Dear Blondie,_**

**_How have you been anyway, the guide still misses you and I am sad to hear that you got kicked out of Team Natsu and if Natsu says, "Your weak!" Don't believe him, I know you have wonderful powers! Anyway, I am happy to think you have shush wonderful friends._**

**_-from,_**

**_String._**

**_P.S. I miss you too. _**

_Next to the "I miss you too", you can see what seems to be a drop of water next to it and I smiled sadly since I know String cried for me. After that I got ready and went to the Train Satiation and saw almost everyone but, Cana there. She than got here and we went to Titanium Fort (Made up) and all we need to do is to kill 5 demons for 750,000 jewels._

_When we got to Titanium Fort, we went to the mayor and she told us where to go, when we got there we battled the demons (Getting Lazy.) and I almost got hurt which made me see I am weak and I want to train but, with who. I sigh on the ride back and we get back the next day._

**I want to leave Fairy Tail...!**

_Lucy POV (AGE 18) _

_It has been only a mouth and 2 weeks since the job I did and everyone who went with me and I decided to become a Team! Everyone on the Team wanted the team to be called Team Lucy, which I still think is weird anyway. I met this young girl who looks like me. And one day, she takes me somewhere a forest and I saw someone, I thought I never will see again, my mother, I hugged her and I learned that the young girl is my little sister anyway, I told her everything about what happened after I ran and she told me that she can train me. I went to Fairy tail and told my team that I want to train, they all understood my choice and I went to the Master and told him that I wanted to train, he removed my mark and I went with my mom and little sister to the Dragon realm, and we are doing something to make me remember and to unseal my powers? So, we did it and everything went black._

A/N: I become very lazy at the end, lol.


	3. Remembering and Letters

Lol not much to say but, Enjoy! Lucy is still 18.

**_LUCY POV_**

**_It was so much pain, remembering everything at once, remembering my good friend Alice or the Celestial King himself who took care of me when my mother had to go because of problems. Remembering the fact, I'm half human, half dragon and remembering my father dying in front of my mom and I. It was painful remembering the feel, the cries of pain, worry and sadness. Remembering the good times with my father and mother. Remembering my dad's beautiful icy blue eyes and his kind smile. Remembering it all...Than the pain stopped and I felt strong magic power running though my veins. I than remembered that I was the princess of dragons. I remembered who I am and what I truly am. I than felt tried and fell asleep._**

_LAYLA POV_

_It looked like my older daughter fell asleep so, I told one of the dragons to take her to her room and I hear Hope say, "Mother, is sister going to be okay?" I nob and say, "Yes, she will, she is a strong woman, she will be okay." I see my other daughter smile softly and say, "Can I go check up on sis?" I nob and she started to run towards her older sister's room. I sigh and walk I than start to walk towards my older daughter's room._

_HOPE POV_

_I started to run towards my older sister's room I than see that I look a lot like her but, my eyes are blue weird, seeing as mom and her look the same. Maybe it was because of what she told me that my father died and she did tell me that he had blue eyes but, lightish blonde hair. _

_I soon got there and saw my sister sleeping, with a soft smile but, it seemed like it was from sadness and happiness at the same time. I than saw her keys, I picked them up but than I hear, "Don't." I look and saw my mother. "The spirits in those keys are like her family." I nob and put them down on her belly and made my sister hold on them and she started to smile, maybe remembering how she met them all. I sigh and asked my mother, "When is dinner?" She answers me with,"Soon, come on, she must be tired." I nob and follow my mother out._

_*A hour later*_

_Lucy POV_

_I started to woke up and look around and saw no one so, I got up and noticed I was holding on the keys, I smiled and started to walk around the room and found a map of the place but since, I remembered I didn't need it so, I started to walk towards the eating place, I mean I was hungry and when I got there my little sister, Hope, ran towards me and I got glomped. I laughed and looked at my mom for help, she laughed and said, "Hope." Hope than got up and said, "Sorry." She was so cute and I hugged her and said, "It's okay!" She was surprised at the hug. But, hugged back. My mother soon said, "Lucy, you must train, are you okay with that?"- I nob. -"I want to tell you something about your father, you don't know, he was the king or now the old one for the Fairies and was the prince of Celestial Spirits. So, that makes you and Hope, princesses of dragons, celestial spirits and fairies. How do you feel about that?" I was shocked and so was Hope but, I got over that and smiled, "That's awesome!" I say and than Hope got over it and nodded. "So, we must train you to learn all the dragon slaying magic, fairy magic and celestial magic. NOW, how do you feel about it." I was happy and it looked like Hope was too. Than my mother says, "We will train tomorrow seeing as you just got here Lucy and I must tell every dragon here about that!" My mom squeals and started to run to get that ready, I roll my eyes and start to talk with my sister about things I missed._

_*At Fairy Tail*_

_3RD PERSON POV_

_Everyone there were sad even, Team Lucy about Lucy's leave. Cana stopped drinking, Gray stopped fighting with Natsu and stripping, Natsu stopped fighting with Gray, Erza stopped eating her cake, Levi stopped being the happy person and was crying every second with her boyfriend trying to make her feel better. Happy stopped eating fish, Clara was hardly a talking and being the sassy person she is. Master than whispered, "Come back home soon Lucy, Fairy Tail isn't the same without its light."_

_*Back with Lucy and Hope*_

_Lucy POV_

_"Hope."- Hope looked at me. -"I need to do something, I'll be right back." Hope nobs and says, "Okay." I start to run to my room and when I got there, I started to write to String of Stringy-Bee._

**Dear Stringy-Bee,**

**I learned who I am and it's something very shocking, I'm the princess of dragons, fairies and celestial spirits! Any who, I'm going to train tomorrow! Just wanted to let you know!**

**-With hugs and kisses**

**Lucy Heartfilla**

_"I open the gate of Virgo the maiden!" I say after I sealed the letter and gave Virgo the letter after she asks for punishment which, I said no to and gave her the letter and she knew what I meant and she got the letter and went to String and to come back a minute later and said, "He says he is shocked but, happy but, has no letter." I nod and go ready to go to bed._


	4. Training and Time Skips XD

Hope POV

Today, we're training! Oh dragons, I need to wake up my sister! I start to run to my sister's room and wake her up. "Wha-" "WE'RE TRAINING TODAY!" I yell happily. Her eyes widen and started to got ready and I left her to get ready. I went to the music dragon and asked for training music and gave me a mix.

*Later*

Both my sister and I were ready.

*Time skip 2 years later*

I started and mastered dragon slaying magic and my sister started with celestial magic and mastered it in a year and now she's on Fairy magic she almost mastered it while, I just started on celestial magic.

*Time skip 2 year later*

My sis and I mastered all the powers we needed, celestial, dragon slaying and fairy magic, we both got something from each creature, a necklace from the dragons which when you need to will turn you into a dragon, a ring from the fairies which lets us become fairies and a bracelet from the celestial spirits that give us the magic of every spirit but, my sister got keys to summon the strongest dragon and fairy at each element since she was a celestial spirit wizard before.

*later*

"Sis, can I ask you a question?" I laugh and say, "You already did." I think she said, "Smartass." I laugh again and say, "What's your question?" "I- well- Want to go back and live in the human realm with you, seeing as you could see new realms!" I say, "Sure why not!"

*later*

We got ready to go Fiore, she wants to go back a guild named SaberTooth but, is telling a guide named Fairy Tail something first?

This chapter is short but, the title fits, seeing as how many time skips, I put in there.


	5. Goodbye Fairy Tail and Hello Old Home

LUCY POV

We finally got to Fiore! I can't wait until I rejoin SaberTooth. I'll see String again! I look over and see Hope sleeping. I start to look at the items I got from the fairies, spirits and dragons. I sigh and feel myself go to sleep...

"-r... -ter... SISTER!" I woke up from the yell and see my little sister, she than says, "It's time to get off." I nob and Hope and I get off the train and I sigh and start walking towards Fairy Tail but, stopped. My sister saw this and said, "You okay?" I nob and say, "Just worried..." I start to walk towards Fairy Tail.

3RD PERSON POV

*At Fairy Tail*

Everyone got over Lucy's disappearance, all but, Natsu, he still thinks it's his fault and when she left it was like the light of Fairy Tail disappeared. Than one day, 2 girls, one in teens and the other maybe in her preteens go in the guide. Natsu smelled the duo's scent and smelled... Strawberries and Vanilla, he looked at the duo and saw Lucy... the one he missed and loved but, his girlfirend, Lisanna said, "Come on, let's get a job like you said." Team Lucy was still formed and the people in it would do anything for her, seeing as she healed some hearts, gave 2 people the little sister they wanted but, never got, gave someone who was their best friend, and gave his girl friend happiness seeing as they been tough many things together.

LUCY POV

"Come on Hope." I say and Hope nobs and we go in and walk past everyone until I got to my Team. They all look shocked but, soon smiled and Wendy says, "It's been 2 years and you came back!" I looked at Hope and she says, "The world we were at, moves 2 times faster as this one." I nob and gets hugged but I said, "I have something to tell you all, I can't join Fairy Tail because I want to join another one." They all look down until Erza says, "If you go to another guide so do I." Gray says, "Yeah!" "Gray, your cloths." Cana pointed out and Gray looked down and yelled, "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS!" I laugh and Hope looks scarred. I patted her head. Than, Happy said, "Who wants to join Lucy in the another guide, rasie your hand." Everyone in Team Lucy rasied their hand and I laughed and said, "Okay but, I'm joinning Sabertooth seeing as it's the first Guide I ever joined." All of them were shocked but then said, "As long as we get to be in the same guide." I nob and tell them, "Well, I'm leaving today with my sister, Hope"- I point at her and Wendy's eyes sparke and say, "Some one to hang out with!" Hope eyes sparkled and hugged Wendy, which Wendy returned and I counticed, "So, if you want to join me, you're going to have to leave the guide today." Everyone in Team Lucy even Wendy nobs and starts to walk towards the Master's office and I walk with them telling Hope to walk with me.

MASTER POV

I saw, Erza, Gray, Happy, Clara, Panther Lilly, Levy, Cana, Wendy and Gajeel go in my Office and looked at each other and say, "We want to quit Fairy Tail." I was shocked but, asked, "Why?" "Well..." another voice said and I looked there and saw Lucy and she said, "I'm going another guide."- Bricks fell on me. -"and they want to join me..." I nob and say, "Okay, let's me remove your marks. " My hands started to glow and the marks get removed. They all hug me exact, Panther Lilly, Gajeel and Gray. I than see them walk away and leave the guide. I start to cry.

LUCY POV

We all start to walk out of the guide and we start to talk of what happened and told them who I and my sister are, they were shocked and went we got out of sight of Fairy Tail I said, "Let me do something." My bracelet started to glow and a teleporter appears and it says, "Where to, Princess?" I say, "To SaberTooth." The teleporter and SaberTooth is shown, "Jump in." I told them and saw my sister jump in, than everyone else than I jumped in and the teleporter closed. "Welcome to SaberTooth." I start to walk towards the place but, got hugged and saw String and I hugged back and said softly, "Stringy-bee... I'm home."

"Yeah... you are and never leave this guide okay, everyone missed you."

"I know..."

I look at my friends and told them the story of how String and I met. They all nob and String has himself in attack mode and told him, "Don't, they want to join SaberTooth with me!" He looks shocked but, says, "See you do have great friends." I nod and said, "String, meet my little sister Hope." When I said Hope's name and walked until she was next to me. He smiled and said, "Nice to mett you Hope." She nods and said, "Nice to meet you too, String."

*Later*

After a while of talking we go inside and everyone looks and me and hugs me. I laugh and say, "I miss you too and... I have people whow want to join!" Everyone cheers and than everyone from Team Lucy get their guide mark the same place and color as the old one while I get mine on my belly like the first time and the guide mark is closer to my right hand and it's in black and white. I never felt so happy!

3RD PERSON POV

*at Fairy Tail*

"LISTEN UP BRATS! DO YOU NOTICE ANYONE GONE!" Master yells and someone says, "ERZA, GRAY, Cana, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Clara, Panther Lilly, and Levy!" "YESH, they all left when Lucy came back to visit and the wanted to go with her." Everyone was shocked and got sad , knowing Lucy was alive made them happy, wishing she will be okay."

**CHAPTER 5 DONE!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Grand Magic Games - Day 1

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while, I had writer's block until I heard a song, which gave me the idea!

Btw I am eating fruit loops :D

LUCY POV

Okay, it has been 4 mouths since the I rejoined SaberTooth and today we pick who gets to go to the Grand Magic Games and I'm hoping some of my team and String get picked anyway, I asked everyone to keep my magic a secret because of someone I want to fight.

"Okay for Team A, Lucy, Erza, String, Wendy and Gray." People cheered when Master said that. "For Team B, Yukino, Rogue, Rufus, Minerva and Orga." More People cheered as I started to walk to my team and got hugged by them. I laugh as I asked, "Want to do a job before we leave for the get ready for Grand Magic Games?" I get yeses from everyone and one job later, we all get ready. (Too Lazy)

*AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES*

So, snice my sister didn't want to do to this alone, me and her are a duo. Anyway, I asked Cancer to change my hair to a blueish gray and give me blue eyes after that, he did my sister but, her hair shorter and one eye, dark looking but, glowing purple and the same blue eye I have. "Everyone ready?" I ask as we start to go in. I got yeses, yeahs, and nods and I start to do my magic for it but, this is a lot of people, Hope is helping. Hope and I start to hold hands and we ask together, "Dear portal of time and space, can you open up so, we can go somewhere with our friends?" A portal appears in front of us and I say, "Done. Everyone get inside before Hope and I, okay?" I heard yeses and I said, "Take us to the GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" I start to yell at the end and a portal appears and everyone but Hope and I go in and I look at her and sees her holding my hand and we go in at the same time. We start to walk away and I heard one of the judges say, "AND SABERTOOTH MAKES IT IN FIRST!" After 2 minutes. "FAIRY TAIL COMES IN SECOND!" than after 40 minutes all of the teams are here. Than we hear, "EVERYONE GO HOME, SEE YOU ALL IN 3 DAYS!" (Since I am too lazy...)

*Time Skip - 3 Days*

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES, I HOPE EVERYONE IS READY!" "YYYYYAAAAYYYYY!" The coward yelled. "So, the things are different from last year and so are the hosts." A man said in the mic. (Cause I don't know the Grand Magic Games like that.) "The new first wizard saint was going to be here but, she said she wanted to make it a surprise and fight something from a guide." When the man said that he looked at Natsu. "Anyway, we are doing the events today and the battles tomorrow. Anyway, I'm Zat." Zat said.

"I'm Lizzy." A female voice said.

"And I'm Miku." The last voice said. "The first one is like one from last time but, with a twist. Remember the one with the 100 monsters that Erza Scarlet breasted from last time? While this is one is the same but, it has 10,000 monsters and each person from each team goes but, there is a duo seeing they are sisters so, it is okay. The goal is to try to kill as many monsters as possible in a minute."

Everyone looked at me and I looked at Hope, she was beaming so, I nodded and she hugged me. "THE FIRST TEAM IS SABERTOOTH TEAM A's DUO!" I pick her up and nodded and I hummed, 'La la, la la la, la la until everyone is singing.' An invisible path appeared from the place we were at and we both start walking on it, shocking people and after a while I jump and see Hope jump a little after. We smile and get ready and nod to each other, I whispered, "Take the left, I got right." I saw her nod again and we got in places and I heard, "READY? GO!" We both start to run and I saw about an thousand there and I did a spell and all of the monsters in the right come towards me and saw a good 5 thousand and another good 5 thousand on Hope's side. "I OPEN THE GATE OF THE DRAGONS! EVERYONE!" I yell and People appeared from Igneel to Maya. (Maya is the water dragon) "I WANT YOU ALL TO DESTROY THE MONSTERS IN THE RIGHT SIDE IN 5 SECONDS!" Than hear a yell, "CELESTIAL DRAGON SPECIAL: DEATH BEAM!" Than at the same time all of the monsters are killed but, 100 are alive. "TIMES UP!" Miku says. "THE DUO KILLED 9,900 MONSTERS!" Everyone was shocked than Roars of cheering and anger yelling came forth. I look at Hope and see a small smile on her face and my ring starts to glow and I become a fairy and so did Hope and we flies to back where SaberTooth is sitting only to be hugged when we changed back to humans. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" String yelled. "Good job Mika." Levy said. I also told them to call me Mika so, you know someone won't know who I am.

After a while, the points came in, SaberTooth in first, Fairy Tail second, Blue Pegasus in third, Mermaid Heel in fourth and I didn't care about the others.

I ignored all of events expect the ones with SaberTooth and Fairy Tail. I than see everyone trying something, I than see a Natsu kissing Lisanna. I am so going to enjoy beating the couple out. The day ended with Saber Tooth in first. I sigh when we get to the Inn and get ready to go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Grand Magic Games - Day 2

**A/N : Sorry I stopped this but, I got this awesome idea and wanted to start this story again! Anyway, I will post on first, than on because I just knew longer.**

**Also, I'm making a new Fanfic called, 'Hidden Celestial Princess' I got the idea for the story when I was re-watching fairy tail and got to the ep when Lucy saved Loke and thought why did the Spirit King come out and got the Idea. Anyway, when it's up check it out and enjoy!**

LUCY POV

Today is the battles and I'm so going to enjoy this. Anyway, as I got up to wake up my sister, I see her missing and hearing talking and saw her talking with mom. "What are you to talking about?" I ask.

"Well, there is a key you don't have... it's the Melody dragon. She is the strongest yet, she will give her key to you in a heartbeat." Mom answered.

"Why in a heartbeat?" I ask.

"Because when you were younger you had a sisterly bond with Aria."

"Arie?" Both Hope and I repeat at once.

"That's her name."

"Ohh~"

"I have to go now. Oh and Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"I forgot to give you my key so, here." Mom said and gave me a beautiful key with a little crown on it. The key had every color of every Dragon. Mom disappeared in a rainbow proof after that and I smile evilly at Hope and say, "You really to beat Natsu?" She nods and returns my evil smile. Soon we started talking about ways to beat him. Soon, everyone woke up and we got ready for the second day of the Grand Magic games. When everyone was ready we left.

* * *

><p>Once, everyone was here, Zat said, "HELLO~ AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Okay so, he yelled. But, everyone cheered louder than that. "TODAY WE ARE DOING THE TEAM BATTLES! In this battle, they will be more than one person from each guild. For example 2 people from guild have to fight another 2 of a guild." The coward started to go wild.<p>

"THE FIRST TEAM BATTLE WILL BE SABERTOOTH'S DUO VS NATSU AND MIRA FROM FAIRY TAIL!1" Zat told everyone. Both Hope and I smile as he teleport to the battle field. I whispered to Hope, "Should I tell the world who I am?" She nods but whispers, "After we win." I laugh and nod.

"HEY, WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Natsu yelled and I smirked, "It's funny how weak you are." Hope started to laugh at that and say, "Yeah, I'm soo~ happy I didn't join a weak guild like Fairy Tail!"

People in the coward booed and others cheered.

"OOOH~ SOME TRASH TALK!" Lizzy said.

"SHUT UP!" Zat said.

"OWWW~" Lizzy said in pain.

"THE FIGHT BEGINS NOW!" The other person said.

Hope smirked. "FAIRY SONG!" Hope roared and Fairies appeared and started to smile, a happy one which soon turns into a sad and hateful smile and the Fairies start attacking Natsu and Mira but, mostly Natsu. "Why... I trusted you... why Natsu..." The fairies say in a voice I haven't heard in 5 years. My old voice. I start to feel sad and I feel a soft melody. _"Words are born into air and quickly fade out in the wind." _I soon got an idea, my keys glowed and my dragons keys started floating around my hip level. My golden keys by my stomach. My Rudy and diamond eyes around my breasts and my silver keys around my head. "I SUMMON THE KEY OF THE STRONGEST DRAGON! ARIA!" I yell out and every key started to glow and a key with a music note around it appeared in front of me and I grab the key and I say. "I OPEN THE GATE OF THE MELODY DRAGON! ARIA!" A woman in her late 20s appear in front of me. She had a dress with music notes on it and had a music notes earrings. She smiled softly at me, "I missed you.

I smiled back. "I missed you too. Now Aria attack Natsu!" I commanded and she nods and started to sing.

"Words are born into air

and quickly fade out in the wind

but, they find their way inside you

where they live forevermore"-

I smile softly and tears were daring to leave.

-"When the day is dark and full of rain

Look inside your heart"-

I look at Hope and see her crying.

-"A light so warm will com

shining just like the sun

You can see how much you've grown

How strong you are

A love will open up to you

and it starts from the day that you

first heard the words.

Ah~~" She stopped singing and I looked at Natsu and Mira to see them being covered by a black dust. "I'm just making them remember every time you helped them or had fun with them." Aria said. I hug Aria and said, "You can leave if you want to now." She nods and disappears in a 'proof'.

I look at Natsu and Mira. "MELODY DRAGON ROAR!" I hit them and the dust disappears and Mira and Natsu both crying. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu attack me with fire.

I just ate the flames and gave sis some as well. "AND SHE CAN EAT FIRE, WHAT-" BLEEP! -"MORE CAN THEY"- BLEEP! -"EAT!" Lizzy said.

"Ho-how?"

"I OPEN THE GATE OF THE FIRE DRAGON! IGNEEL!" I yell and summon Igneel in human form. Igneel was a man in his mid-40s, he was wearing a tux, a black one and some black dress shoes. "What is it, Princess?"

"You wanted to meet your son, that's him." I say and point to Natsu who was looking at Igneel in shock. Igneel looked at Natsu and looked at him in disgust and attacked him, "ATTACK OF THE FIRE DRAGON, CRISM FLAME!" Ingeel roared and fire that was blue appeared and attacked Natsu, leaving him in a bad shape. I look over Hope and see her almost done with Mira.

"MAGIC DRAIN!" Hope yells, she drained Mira's magic and started to pant and started to fall. "Magic raise .5%." I say and I felt everyone stop and I ran to my sister and got her before she fall to the ground. I chanted, "Listen to me, gods of the skies, let me heal my sister!" My sister started to glow and she opened her eyes and the glow stopped. "Thank you!" and my sis glomped me and I heard people saw, "AWWW~" I look and see Igneel smiling and disappear in a 'proof'.

"AND WE END THE BATTLE WITH SOME SISTERLY LOVE!"

"Can I say something?" I say. "YEAH!" Hope and I glow and my look disappears and my real look appears while my sister turned into a seal. I hit her and she turned into her true self. "I AM LUCY HEARTFILLA! EX-FAIRY TAIL MAGE AND I WILL DESTORY THE PEOPLE WHO I THOUGHT WERE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND DESTORY THEM!" I roar and everyone at Fairy tail looked shocked.

LISANNA POV

**WHAT I THOUGHT SHE DIED! SHE MIGHT TAKE MY NATSU AWAY FROM ME! I WILL KILL HER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

I look everyone and see them looking sad and ashamed and I yelled at Lucy, "Ohh~ LOOK A WEAKLING BITCH CAME BACK AND SHE THINKS SHE CAN DESTORY FAIRY TAIL. What a joke, I know she can't beat anyone without her keys." The bitch(AKA THE BADASS GODESS LUCY) started to glow and she was a Fairy and she flew to me and said in mom's voice and glowed and became her, "Don't say that to your queen." "Mom I-" I got hit by Elfman and I saw him crying. "Mom, I missed you." Lucy started to glow and mom was a spirit and Lucy was next to her.

LUCY POV

I let Lisanna's mom take over me and see I wasn't lying, she soon got out and hugged Elfman and said, "I can stay if only Princess Lucy lets." She looks at me and I nod and she started to glow and become human. "May you heal Mira, I think I went a little far." Mika asks.I nod and I go to heal Mira and say, "Follow me." and I showed Mira, her mom who she was death hugged by and I wen to Hope and say, "We won" and I fainted.

**A/N: MAN so many people glowing in this chappy. lol, next chappy you will see what happened to Lucy. Oh and does anyone know a great Lyon x Gray Fanfic (That is rated M) I can read. I love that shipping. (Also can it have Seme Lyon and Uke Gray. Please and thank you.)**


	8. Chapter 8 - It become a crack chapter

**This become a crack chapter.**

Hope POV

"SIS!" I feel my necklace to glow and I feel wings as I start to fly towards my sister and as saw my sister fall towards the ground of the battle field, head first. "SIS! GOD DAM IT! WAKE UP OR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR YAOI AND TAKE IT AS MY OWN! EVEN THE EREN X LEVI ONES THAT R-18 ONES!" I yell, knowing she world wake. "YOU BITCH! YOU WHOULDN'T!" Lucy cried and woke up and flew towards me. I smile and get hit on the head. "Come on, can I at least read them."

"Fine..."

"YAY!"

"Lol, come on let's go back to the hotel, I'm tired."

"You know letting yourself being taken over by ghost and letting said ghost live again takes about .52% of magic in ya."

"Lolz forgot."

"Bitch, how can some as smexy as you forget."

"Let's go and thank you for calling me smexy, my smexy lil' sis."

"You know mom will be so pissed."

"BITCH I DON'T CARE, I'M PEWDS. ."

"SIS YOU TOO PRO FOR MEH!" *Dies*

"NOOOOO! WHERE WILL I GET MY FANFIC CRACK FROM!"

Everyone looks at Lucy is who looking at her dead sister. "What?"

"Lucy-chan I can heal your sister." Wendy said.

"DO IT!"

"MAGIC HEALING EX MACHINA."

"I'M ALIVE!"

"IT'S ALICE!"

"?"

"I MEAN IT"S ALIVE!"

"OHH..."

"...CRACK FIC!"

"FUCK YEAH!"


End file.
